L Is For The Way You Look At Me
by the blond one
Summary: Another Lily and James story, but 4 years long
1. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L, IS FOR THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME  
  
Another James and Lily story, 6th,7th and a year or two after.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters. The first two tears are kind of a whole bunch of really, really good story ideas I read in other stories that I liked sooooooooooo much I thought they should all be put into one. I can't remember the names of all the stories, so I will list them in the next chapter.   
  
"James Potter! You are a moose-humping, sperm-sucking, cock-headed self- centered ass! Piss off!!!" Lily Evens shouted at him as she ran through the barrier. Lily was 15, and, in James's opinion, beautiful. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to reach into your soul every time you looked at them. She had very long, red hair. It was so red that you could pick her out in a field of tomato vines. As she saw her parents and ran to hug them, James's best friend, Sirius Black, piped up.

"Well, she called you James Potter instead of just Potter" James just about slugged him. If it weren't for the facts that they were like brothers and that his mom was coming, he probably would have. As he was looking wistfully after Lily, a group of girls was looking wistfully after him and Sirius. James Potter and Sirius Black were known as the cutest guys in the school, followed closely by their friend Remus Lupin. The three and their friend Peter Pettigrew (A/N: did I spell that right?) were known as the Mauders. The Mauders were the biggest pranksters in school, but the almost unknown group named the White Roses (made up of Lily and her two best friends, Erin and Dani), were also usually playing pranks, but not at as great a level. Another thing that the Mauders were famous for (at least in the White Roses and most of the school's male population) were James's and Sirius's big ego's.  
  
When Lily got home, she immediately did all of her summer homework that wasn't due for another two months, and worked on new plans to stay out of her sister's way. Petunia (her sister) didn't really like Lily ever since Lily got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Lily's summer was going good. Her friends were busy, but she got to see Erin every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at her hip hop classes (Dani was also in them, but her family was away in Egypt for July and a week onto August). As I said before, everything was fine, until Lily's parents broke "the news".

"Lily, your father and I have been asked by the ministry of magic to help teach Aurors (A/N: I really need help spelling this) how to behave like Police Officers." Her mother told her one day. Even though Lily's parents were muggles, they were police officers, and with Death Eaters running around muggle towns, the ministry needed aurors trained as police to patrol.

"Ok, how long will you be gone?" Lily asked, not concerned.

"Well, the course is 6 months, so until January. We won't be here to see you off for school, but you should be fine by yourself for a month."

"Ok, anything else?" Lily asked her mom, wanting to get back to her Fruit- Loops.

"Weeeeellll, yes. There's one little thing." Lily's mom said.

"What?" Fruit-Loops weren't so important anymore. "Jamespotterwillbestayingherewhileweareaway." Lily's mom said in one breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Lily screamed, spraying Fruit-Loops everywhere. Ding dong

"Well, looks like there here." And with that, Mrs. Evens was off. Lily grumbled and answered the door. She wasn't very happy and when she saw Sirius an Remus with James, she slammed the door in their faces.

"Nice to see you too, Evens" James said as he opened the door.

"Awwww, Lily loves us to much to lock us out" Sirius said, coming into the front entrance.

"Don't get your hopes up Black." Lily told him as she stormed up into her sisters room to warn her, only her sister's room was empty.

"Did I forget to tell you that she is spending the 6 months at Vernon's house?" her mom said, coming out of the bathroom. Lily's eyes sparkled when she heard her sister was gone, but the soon dimmed when the truth dawned on her.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SPEND A MONTH, ALONE IN A HOUSE, EXCEPT FOR JAMES POTTER AND THE REST OF HIS MINIONS?" when her mother shook her head yes, Lily was none to pleased. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she ran into her room and locked the door.

"Did someone call?" Sirius said, coming out of the kitchen.

Hee hee hee hee hee. I love writing. I think this fanfic may be really long. I have a lot planned.


	2. The hip, The hop, The bippity bop

As soon as her parents were out the door, Lily laid down the rules.

"No alcohol, stupid pranks and please go to bed at a decent time. I will not be making you breakfast, and Sirius is not allowed in the fridge. The pool needs to be covered when no one is using it and stay out of my room." Lily said, emphasizing the last rule.

"Well, no that that is out of the way, can we go swimming? Please!" James said with puppy dog eyes.

"No first we have to go get groceries and I need to show you around town. Erin, Dani and I have hip hop on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, so you guys will have to find something to busy yourselves with around town." Lily said, grabbing some money for groceries and walking out the door, the boys sulking behind her.

Lily had already sent an owl to Erin explaining the situation and Dani would just have to find out when she got home. As they walked around the town, The Mauders, being all purebloods (A/N: I don't know if that's true but it is now.), had never seen electrical gadgets of this extent before. Lily had to remind them a lot not to mention magic and especially not to use it. She left them at the library, telling them to meet her and Erin at the dance studio at 2'oclock.

The Mauders had finally had read enough books about wizards to keep them laughing for years when they realized that they had to be at the studio in 5 minutes. They ran 2 blocks, only to find out that classes were to run late today. The girls had a water break and invited them into the class. They didn't know what to except when all the girls (there were 21 of them) got into 3 lines. They almost jumped out of their pants when the song "Pass That Dutch" by Missy Elliot started playing and the class started dancing. They all agreed that a whole bunch of pretty girls dressed in short shorts and tanktops dancing to a good song was pretty cool. They noticed that Erin was doing a solo and Sirius was caught with his mouth wide open a few times during the solo. When the girls started dancing to "Get Busy" and Lily had a solo, it was James's turn to be caught "open mouthed".

"Well, since Dani isn't here to do her solo, we'll have Kayla do it." The dance teacher instructed. A slim girl with long brown hair stood up and started dancing. When the girls were leaving the classroom and Lily and Erin were getting the boys, who were engaged in a conversation with two girls, Kayla came up to them and pointed to the boys.

"Are these more of your freaky friends?" She asked in a rude tone.

"I suppose so." Erin said and walked away.

"What was that about?" James asked as the boy's ran to catch up with the girls outside.

"Oh ever since she found out about Hogwarts, she has been rude towards anyone that goes there." Erin said.

"She knows?!?!" Remus asked, clearly astounded by this fact.

"Yes. Her sister is in Ravenclaw." Lily said, directing the group towards the supermarket.

"Oh. Is she always such a snob?"

"Yup." Lily and Erin said together.

When the group got home from shopping, Remus noticed that Erin was still with them.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

"Pretty much. I have a room in the basement." Erin said, winking at Lily.

"Really?" Sirius asked, looking happy.

"No." Sirius looked slightly distressed at this news. Erin noticed this and quickly added

"But I spend most of my time here." Lily noticed this and was going to ask her about it later that night, but soon forgot after She was picked up by James and thrown into the pool. Now all her thoughts were set on revenge. Erin knew what she was thinking, and pushed James in with her. Soon all of them had had a good swim and the boys were drying off on the deck while Lily and Erin changed into their swimsuits so that they could swim laps. As it turned out, they both looked really good in bikinis and could swim for a very long time without stopping. This really impressed the boys and it was supped time before the girls got out of the pool.  
  
This was another chapter! Yeah only took me 15 minutes to type up. Just so that you know, Kayla is actually a girl in my class who is not a snob and very pretty. Most of the girls in my class are in this story. I know that hip hop and all these other modern thing were technically not there when ever Harry's parents were in Hogwarts, but hey, it's my story.  
  
Erin, a.k.a Ms.Black


	3. Bikini Bottoms

The week continued with dancing, more throwing the girls into the pool and more learning about muggle technology. After 3 days of being locked out of the fridge by a muggle lock, Sirius figured out how to open it so Lily and Erin had to go into town to get a combination lock. (A/N: I know that would be kinda hard, locking a fridge with a combo lock, but hey, maybe it has purple butterflies like mine. Just as long as it's not as crappy as Chelsea's you know Andi, Sarah and who ever else knows how many locks Chelsea has broken ) Erin made a good point when she reminded Lily about how she was leaving 3 boys alone with an unlocked fridge, so the boys came with them.

As they were walking down Whyte Ave, they noticed a blue car go past with a bumper sticker saying "I may be going slow, but I'm in front of you".

"Dani!" Erin and Lily yelled and ran towards the car as it pulled beside them. Yes it was Dani, and she was with her twin cousins, Andi and Sarah and her sister Tagen (A/N: Dani, is that how you spell it?).

"Nice car." Sirius said pointing towards the bumper sticker.

"Thanks." Dani said, turning towards Lily and Erin and starting a conversation that no one but the three could understand. From the snippets the boys could make out, they were talking about some dude named Jonothan that was a real dumbass.

"Bye Dani!" Tagen yelled from the car, and the little girls stuck their tongues out. (A/N: By the way, Andi and Sarah were wearing matching pink dresses :p. I am so dead on Monday.)

When they got back from shopping, the girls agreed to race the boys in a swim competition. The boys had actually been planning some sabotage. You see, they knew that all three girls had string bikinis, and were wondering what would happen, if the strings "accidentally" came undone. (A/N: in the water of course, this is PG13.) What the boys didn't know was that the strings were obviously sewn together, and that the girls had over-heard their plans and had cursed the strings to turn to snakes when they were touched by boys hands.

After the boys had healed their hands that night, they offered to play truth or dare with the girls. Only, if you didn't perform the dare, or tell the truth, you got to take a shower with slime. As the it got later, the dares got worse, like snogging Lily's dog Fly, and eating tuna with chocolate and yogurt. After James was done thowing up his tuna, they all decided to sleep outside.

"Lily." James whispered

"What!" she snapped back.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"What! Go out with you Potter?" Lily asked, not expecting this.

"Yes, go out with me." James said, with his fingers crossed

"No. Go back to sleep." Lily said and turned over.

"But why?" James whined.

"SLEEP!" Lily yelled, waking up Dani.

"What about sleep?" Dani asked

"Nothing" Lily said turning to go to sleep herself.

_Why? No one had ever turned me down. I guess she still has that whole "sworn enemy" thing going on._ James thought to himself, before falling asleep.

K' so this chapter is kind messed up 'cuz i am soo sugar high right now. The whole bikini thing was because sword-woman pointed out that impressing the boys in the pool was kinda stupid and out-of-place, so the boys had their hands bitten by snakes. Sorry about the long A/N's, but to some ppl, they may make sense. And Andi, if you kill me on Monday, you will never get out of the dress and Dani, if you don't protect me, may you be the longest woman pregnant with a werewolf.

the real Ms. Black


	4. All Good Things Have to End

ANNOUNCMENTS  
  
'k so i am sooo sorry i haven't posted for like, 3 years, but i have been relly busy   
  
except for last weekend, but o got grounded. So i kinda lost the first sheet with my   
  
plan for the story on it so i think i just finnished it. They played truth or dare  
  
and ate yucky food. on with the story. P.s. u have now been warned that this chapter  
  
does have a swear in it.  
  
The rest of th esummer consisted of more swimming, dancing and even a camp out in the  
  
forest behind Lily's house. All to soon the summer was over and the kids had got their  
  
letters. They went out to Diagon Ally and met up with their friends. They also flooed   
  
(A/N:spelling?) to Hogsmaed (sp?) for a "much needed" trip to Zonko's.  
  
Everyone at the platform was surprised, actually more like scared that they were on drugs  
  
or something when they saw Lily and James holding a civil conversation and then, gasp,   
  
James put her trunk on the train for her.  
  
As the White Roses and the Maurauders (sp?) got on the train, Lily realized that she had   
  
dropped her sweater on the platform and asked the others to go ahead and get them a   
  
compartment. as she got back on the train she bumbed into something.  
  
"Watch it mudblood." Malfot sneered  
  
"Yeah, theses are new robes." Snape said, walking towards her and pulling out his wand.  
  
"We saw Potter helping you. Did Miss. Evens make a conquest over the summer?" Malfoy jeered  
  
at her.  
  
"Yeah, Potter and Evens sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G." Snape started singing.  
  
Lily was in a good mood and really didn't want two jerks to ruin it so she pulled out  
  
her wand and muttered a few curses.  
  
Chapter Notes:  
  
I need to apologize again for my lack of writing and promise to try my hardest to keep up  
  
with my writing, but we do have finals coming up. I am almost garuntieed not to be able to  
  
write the 21th-27th because i have dance rehersals every day thet weel until about 9:00 and  
  
finals are that week. I know this chapter is short, but i have dance pictures in and hour abd  
  
i still have to curl my hair, Besides, i think it is a good place to end off.  
  
as always, MS. Black 


	5. Enter Miss Bradley

nothing much to say 'cept thank you to all my reveiwers, oh and i figur i might as well  
  
add in another disclaimer. Disclaimer: I own no characters 'cept Dani & Erin.  
  
When Lily got back to the compartment, the others were all disscussing quidditch. James   
  
and Sirius were just getting into a heated disscussion about weather or not checking  
  
should still be allowed (A/N: I don't know if they technically "check" eachother in  
  
quidditch, but i like hockey, so they check eachother now.) when a colourful pair of   
  
Chimpanzees ran into the compartment, stopped infront of Lily and started jumping up   
  
and down. They were both were multie coloured, but seemed to have a slight greenish   
  
tinge to them and one had greasy looking fur. Lily sat there and laughed for a good  
  
5 minutes,earning her some wierd stairs from the others, before she muttered something  
  
and their sat one Mr. Malfiy and a Mr. Snape. They quickly ran from the compartment.  
  
Snape muttering something about fleas.  
  
"What was that all about?" Erin asked Lily, getting up from her seat. Lily couldn't help  
  
but notice that she was sitting unusually close to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, why did they come to you?" dani asked, standing up. Lily noticed that she too was  
  
sitting close to Remus. She would have to bring this up in the dorm tonight.  
  
"I had a little run in with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape on the platform. They decided to try  
  
to spoil my good mood, so I spoiled their's first." Lily replied, acting innocent.  
  
"So you turned them into some freaky chimpanzees?"James asked clearly astounded that his  
  
"Lily-kins", the goodie-two-shoes queen of goodie-two-shoes-land would do something so   
  
mean. And she was always yelling at the Maurauders(sp?) when they hexed Snape. This made  
  
James a tad nervous adout what she might do to him.  
  
"Yes." Lily stated, looking as if this was normal. "Now who is going to move so that I can  
  
sit down?" Until then, noone had noticed that there were only 6 seats and 7 of them. (yes,  
  
Peter is in the compartment but I don't like him so he is shuned from my story until   
  
further notice.)  
  
Everyone squished together but there was still not enough room.  
  
"James is has room on his lap." Sirius mentioned, half scared about the look he knew he   
  
recieve from Lily.  
  
He was right to be scared.  
  
"There is no way on Earth that you could get me to sit on James Potter's lap. You should be   
  
thankful that we atleast call eachother by our first names!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Who Lils, calm down. Any louder and a cow will pop out. It's just James I mean, You are   
  
friends now, arn't you?" Dani asked.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose so." Lily said thinking it over. She missed the happy look James   
  
flashed to Sirius. "Ok,, i'll sit, but any funny buissness," she turned on James,"and i'll  
  
kick you so hard they'll call you Jamie."  
  
"Ok." James awnsered with a smile. Lily soon got so wrapped up in a conversation with the   
  
other girls, that she didn't notice James's arms go adound her waste and actually leaned   
  
into them without thinking.   
  
After about 20 minutes, a girl came into the compartment,followed closley by a really hot  
  
guy and asked if there was any possible way they could squeeze into the compartment.  
  
"All the other ones are full, except for the Slytherins, and my sister and her bofyriend   
  
are having a snog." She said after she intriduced herself as Katie Bradley and the boy  
  
that followed her as her boyfriend, Christian Wood.  
  
Erin ended up sitting on Sirius's lap, but neither seemed to sad about it, and soon all  
  
4 girls were deep into disscussion.  
  
K only one thing to say and that is sorry to Danielle. You will get to sit on Remus's lap  
  
next time. Oh, thought of another sorry about all the bad spelling.  
  
p.s. i decided to introduce you early katie.  
  
ms.black 


	6. Mwah!

k so nuthin much to say ecept that i am once again grounded from the computer so this  
  
will probably be my last entry for a while. On with the story.  
  
As the train pulled into the Hogwarts station, Lily hopped off James's lap (to his   
  
dissapointment) and ran down to the carrages with Erin, Dani and Katie (Katie's a  
  
kinda friend, like she's their friend, but noa Whit Rose.) They all got into the  
  
same carrage and put their feet up on the other side so that no one eles could get  
  
in, but to their dissmay, James, Sirius, Remus and Christian came into the carriage.  
  
Of course katie wanted to sit by her boyfriend, and then Peter came, so Dani and   
  
Lily ended up sitting on Remus's and James's lap. Lily wa once again none to happy.  
  
It had started raining when they got to the castle and their was only three umbrella's.  
  
(A/N: i know u may think that Lily and James will get stuck together again, but hey i'm   
  
not that mean, or nice for that matter.) Katie, Lily, Dani and Erin were under one while  
  
James, Sirius and Remus under another and Christian and Peter under another. (A/N: peter  
  
just takes up space so let's pretend he lives in a hole in the ground for now.)  
  
"Wow. Just the same as last year. Same boring talk directed at the Maurauders, same   
  
stupid bunks, same stupid potions class with the Slytherins." Erin said as she sat down  
  
with a thump on her bed. She was known to have violent mood swings.  
  
"Well, i'm going to bed." Lily said and was out like a light. Slowly Erin and Dani   
  
followed suit.  
  
"POTTER!!!" a voice called up the boy's stairs.  
  
"What did you do this time? i thought you decided not to play any pranks on Lily this  
  
year." Sirius asked, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I didn't do anything! Besides, thats not Lily's voice." A wet James said as he came out  
  
of the shower. (A/N: If he has muscles anything like Daniel Radcliff does, omfg, he can  
  
be my new god. Did you see Daniel in the third movie? That blue shirt. muwah!)  
  
"POTTER!!" there was that voice again.  
  
"What the hell?" James said as he walked down the stairs (now dressed), only to be greeted   
  
by a very angry Candice (A/N: tribute to molly).  
  
"Why is Lily Evans's face not green or purple or covered in welts?" It was common   
  
knowladge that Candice hated Lily and loved it when James played pranks on her. This hate  
  
probable came from the fact that Lily and her friend were sworn enemies (or hed been) of  
  
James Potter and his friend and Candice was head of W.L.J.P "We Love James Potter" and  
  
second in command of W.L.S.B (A/N: you can guess that one. excaept maybe Dani, you can  
  
ask me for help at school.)  
  
"Because i didn't get up in time and i don't think ni will be pranking Lily Evans this  
  
year." James awnsered, cool as a cucumber (an:sorry, i like cucumbers).  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Candice shouted, waking up the rest of Gryffindor House.  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch!." Erin said as she and Dani walked down the stairs. "Some of us  
  
didn't get much sleep last night. Speaking of last night, where were you at about 12:30  
  
last night" she said rounding on Dani. At this James rounded on Remus who had down up the  
  
stairs with Sirius.  
  
"Yeah where were you?" James asked him.  
  
"What, you mean you had a midnight creeper too?" Lily asked as she walked down the girls  
  
stairs. Candice, seeing that the conversation had left her direction, threw Lily a dirty   
  
look and walked out of the common room. But not before Lily could give her a nice "Kick Me"  
  
sign on her back.  
  
"Good work." Sirius said looking at Candice's back. "She didn't notice, but it looks like it  
  
will stick for a while."  
  
"Thanks." Lily replied before dragging Dani away from Erin's grip and out the portraite hole.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Dumbledor announced that the quidditch trials will be held soon,   
  
seeing as how all the teams were missing players.   
  
"I always wanted to play quidditch" erin said sitting down next to Sirius. "I was always good  
  
at soccer."  
  
"Yeah, pretty good at messing up." Dani said ducking a punch aimed in her direction, trying not  
  
to fall off Remus's lap. They had told everyone that they were going out last night.  
  
"Shut up! You know that the national jounior team asked me to join them this past summer!"  
  
"Yeah, and you used your dancing as an excuse not to go. Speaking of dancing, i was going to  
  
ask Dumbledor about starting a dance club." Lily said reaching for some juice.  
  
"Dance club, like the dancing that you guys were doing over the summer?" James asked,

shooting hopeful glances at Sirius.  
  
"Yes James it's called hip-hop. Everyone in the muggle world does it. It's "in"." Lily said.  
  
"Come on guys, we're going to be late for class." Dani siad, regretfully getting off Remus' lap.  
  
Later on in History Magic, Erin was writing notes when all of a sudden, something popped up on   
page.  
  
'so you wanna learn how to play quidditch'  
  
Erin looked around the room, but everyone was either sleeping or writing notes.  
  
'it's Sirius. just write back on the paper'  
  
Erin looked confused, like the paper was going to bite her, but then wrote back 'yes i do'  
  
'come out to the quidditch feild tonight and i'll teach you'  
  
'really?'  
  
'yup'  
  
'ohhhhh thank you soooo much! mwah!'  
  
'mwau?'  
  
'ummm, yeah, it's a girl thing.'  
  
'ok, wtch out, Binns is comeing in your direction'  
  
-later that night in the commen room-  
  
"Hey, where's Erin? she asked me to help her with her history report." Lily asked James and Dani  
  
"Well looks like our lily-flower got stood up." James smirked.  
  
"Piss off bubble-boy." Lily said, getting up to leave the table they were working at, but James  
  
grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Bubble-Boy?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, i was always taught that an arrigent, big-headed person was like a swelling bubble that  
  
eventually pops." she said, unsuccesfully trying to wrench her wrist away.  
  
"You think i'm a big-headed jerk?" James asked, clearly astounded.  
  
"To put it simpaly, yes. You are almost as bad as Malfoy." Lily said as she managed to pull her  
  
arm free, and walked away.  
  
"Wow, tough cookies." Sirius said as he and Erin walked into the common room. "We need to

get ready now, Erin." He said as she ran up the stairs after Lily. She turned around at the top,

blushing a bright red.  
  
"mwah!" and she ran into her room.  
  
-that night at the quiddich pitch-  
  
"Good job Erin! Keep up the good work." Sirius said as he hit another bludger at her. They had   
  
dicovered that she was best at being a beater. She landed after a few more hits. Sirius was   
  
sitting in the very middle of the stands. She plopped down beside him.  
  
"That was amazing!" she said,smiling the biggest smile she could muster. Sirius looked at her  
  
wind-swept hair and her cheeks that had been coloured a bright red from the wind.  
  
"oops." Erin said as ahe dropped the broom. She bent down to pick it up, but found someone  
  
already there. (A/N: SUPER FLUFF! bunch of fluffy chicks in clean straw.) She looked up into  
  
Sirius' eyes and before she knew it, they were making out in the stands.  
  
"Friday at 8:00 sound good?" Sirius asked her as they walked back to the castle.  
  
so that was mushy! well, R and R  
  
ms.black


	7. Pumpkin Juice of Remorse

i think that a may include a song in one of the upcomeing chapters so yeah. 'k story

time children.

It seemed like no time had passed when the snow started falling on the grounds. No one

wanted to pay attention and eventually, the teachers gave up and the students were

let out early. I mean like, these kids must have been awful because they were supposed

to get out on the 21, but the teachers let them out on the 16. So they got an extra

Hogsmade trip and lots of free time. The White Roses used this exta time to get back

at the Marauders. The week before, James had found Dani's diary, and with Sirius' and

Peter's help (Remus was pretty pissed), spread some of the pages over the school. They

wern't like deep dark secrets or anything, but still, it was her diary. They (the White

Roses) spent the day at Hagrid's house planning. finally at about 10:00, they came back

to the common room and put their plan into action. Dani and Erin somewhat eaisly

managed to get Sirius and Remus out of the room and left James and Lily to themselves.

James was "doing his homework" (A/N: i somewhat doubt that staring at Lily was the

type of homework that McGonagall would assign, but hey, we can always pretend) when

Lily got up and walked over to James.

"Hey, i'm going to head down to the kitchens and get something to drink, you want

something?"

James was very surprised at the fact that Lily was talking to him. After the fight they

had had, they both avoided each other, 'cept for the odd calling of "Bubble-Boy".

"Umm, sure. You wanna borrow my invisibility cloke?"

"Sure. That would help. Pumpkin juice?" She smiled at him.

"UMM, sounds good." James ran up stairs and grabbed the clock. He tripped on the bottom

step on the way down, but Lily caught him.

"oh!" she flirtatiously (is that a word?) squealed and squeezed his arm (remember, muscles). James was kinda scared at first, I mean, come on, Lily squealing about him? But hey, who was he to

complain?

She blushed a bright red and let go of his arm and acted all shy (A/N: key word...ACTED) and she gave him "the look" (u know the one. the i'm to shy to kiss u but really, really want to.). As James leaned in for a kiss, she darted out of the way, grabbed the invisibility clock and ran out the entrance.

"that was just plain mean." James thought to himself as he sadly climed the stairs to his dorm.

"Yes!" Lily laughed and did a little dance as she walked into the hall way. "He fell for it! Serves the awful bloke right!"

But Lily wasn't sure. One part of her was celebrating, but the other sounded like her mother. The

more Lily thought about it, the more she was angry at herself for doing that to James.

"Why did I do that? He hadn't actually done anything to me. Besides the obvious of course. The ego-ness and the….umm…other thing he always does…" Lily stopped walking and sat down by one of the walls. "Aw shit. He hadn't even done anything to me. I'm such a bitch."

8

I would like to say to everyone who has read this story and watched and watched and most likely given up on me doing anything about it how sorry I am. I started this story when I was 12, and now that I'm almost 15, I'm a totally different person and actually hate the story. That's probably why I've never updated it. I think I would finish it, but I really don't have the time. So here is the last chapter I wrote, unaltered except for this last part. I would like to say again how sorry I am.

I don't actually know how much any of you, if you even care any more, liked this story a lot. I'm assuming at least one person did, but that's still just an assumption. I would like to offer the story to anyone who thinks they could improve it and add on. If you want, I may even still have my original story plan, made while I was sitting backstage at a play. So send me an email if you want it. It's yours.

Happy reading,

The real Ms. Black


End file.
